Starship Test Page 1
A Starship is a vessel designed for interstellar travel, specifically between star systems. While most starships are equipped with a hyperdrive unit capable of travel between systems all over the galaxy, some vessels only possess sublight engines and as such cannot effectively travel farther than the range of their home system. Starships also come in a vast array of shapes and sizes, from single-occupant vessels, such as small freighters, couriers, starfighers, etc. up to capital ships designed to hold many thousands of occupants, including carriers, destroyers, dreadnoughts and more. Player ships Not only can a player ship be used for transportation and as a place to stay, it can also be used in the Space Combat minigame. External links Watch in game spaceship gameplay from combat missions on YouTube. ---- Galactic Republic ---- *''Defender''-class light corvette — Jedi Knight and Jedi Consular *XS Stock light freighter — Smuggler *BT-7 Thunderclap — Trooper ---- Sith Empire ---- *''Fury''-class interceptor — Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor *D5-Mantis patrol craft — Bounty Hunter *X-70B Phantom-class prototype — Imperial Agent Guild capital ships It has been confirmed that the highly requested guild capital ships might make it into the game in the Galactic Stronghold expansion out later this summer. List of ships by conflict Notice! Due to the vast amount of information on the subject of Starships this article has been revamped to fully encompass the amount of vessels used by the various factions mentioned and detailed in the KOTOR, KOTOR 2, SWTOR games and other "Old Republic" works, see below for a full list of ships by conflict and faction. Great Galactic War, Cold War and Second Great Galactic War (3,681 - 3,623 BBY) ---- Galactic Republic ---- Superdreadnoughts and Prototype Ships *''Dauntless Star'' *''Sendant Pride'' *''Star of Coruscant'' *''Vehement Sword'' Cruisers *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser *''Valor''-class cruiser **''Allusis'' **''Founder'' **''Gav Daragon'' **''Sarapin Wanderer'' **''Telos'' **''Valiant'' Carriers *''Conraddas Vindicator'' Corvettes *''Defender''-class light corvette *''Thranta''-class corvette **''Aurora'' **''Brentaal Star'' **''Dorin's Sky'' Support ships *BT-7 Thunderclap *''Fortitude''-class assault shuttle *NR-2 light transport *''Rendaran''-class assault shuttle *Republic Transport *Republic Transport ship *TZ-2 transport *''Wanderer''-class transport **''Daybreaker'' **''Envoy'' **''Esseles'' **''Lucky Lancer'' **''Starbreeze'' Starfighters, Scouts, Gunships and Bombers *''Aurek''-class tactical strikefighter *Flashfire *FT-5A Honor Guard *FT-6 Pike *FT-7B Clarion *FT-8 Star Guard *GX-1 Firehauler *IL-5 Ocula]] *K-52 Strongarm *''Liberator''-class starfighter *Novadive *PT-7 starfighter *Rampart Mk. IV *SGS-41B Comet Breaker *SGS-45 Quarrel *Spearpoint *VX-9 Redeemer *Warcarrier *XA-8 starfighter ---- Sith Empire ---- Superdreadnoughts and Prototype Ships *''Ambria's Fury'' *''Ascendant Spear'' *''Enforcer'' *''Javlin'' *''Tears of Taris'' *''Voidstar'' *X-70B Phantom Battleships and Dreadnoughts *BSX-5 Dreadnought *''Harrower''-class dreadnought **''Dominator'' **''Doombringer'' **''Eclipse'' **''Emperor's Glory'' **''Justice'' **''Lindworm'' **''Oppressor'' **''Red Reaper'' **''Scream of Ragnos'' **''Valor Prevails'' **''White Nova'' **''Ziost Shadow'' Battlecruisers *''Oppressor''-class battlecruiser Destroyers and Cruisers *Keizar-Volvec Bulk cruiser *''S''-class cruiser *''Terminus''-class destroyer **''Fatality'' **''Paramount'' Carriers *''Delta''-class carrier **''Extempus'' Frigates *Imperial Frigate Corvettes *''Fury''-class interceptor Transports *''Dragonfly''-class drop ship *''Gage''-class transport *Imperial Assault shuttle *Imperial Medical transport *Imperial Military transport *Imperial Shuttle *Imperial Supply superfreighter *Imperial Troop transport *''Pythar''-class shuttle *Sith Transport *The Emperor's shuttle *Turbodyne 1220 drop ship *VT-22 light troop transport **''Black Talon'' **''Deference'' **''Dromo'' **''Fuliginous'' Starfighters, Scouts, Gunships and Bombers *B-4D Legion *B-28 Extinction-class bomber *FT-3C Imperium *F-T2 Quell *F-T6 Rycer *G-2A gunship *GSS-3 Mangler *GSS-5C Dustmaker *GX-1 Firehauler *IL-5 Ocula *K-52 Strongarm *M-7 Razorwire *Mk. VI Supremacy-class starfighter *Mk. VII Advanced interceptor *S-12 Blackbolt *S-14 Sting *S-SC4 Bloodmark *TZ-24 Enforcer *VX-9 Redeemer ---- Mandalorians ---- Dreadnoughts *''Azalus''-class dreadnought **''Spirit of Vengeance'' Cruisers *Mandalorian Cruiser Starfighters *Plug-6 heavy fighter ---- Underworld ---- Dreadnoughts *''Azalus''-class dreadnought Corvettes *D5-Mantis patrol craft Freighters *''Ajuur''-class heavy transport *XS Stock light freighter **''Auriga Fire'' **''Crimson Fleece'' **''Fatman'' **''Mandellian Gambit'' **''Razor'' **''Redshifter'' **''Robber Baron'' **''The Ark'' **''Vanguard'' Starfighters *K-52 Strongarm *Plug-6 heavy fighter *VX-5 Ricker ---- Misc Factions ---- Gormak *Gormak Starship Gree *''Gray Secant''